


Aren't You a Sight for Sore Eyes

by UnitedKatesofAmerica



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Bottom Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr., Domestic Fluff, Episode Related, Episode: s19e03 Contrapasso, Established Relationship, Glasses, How Do I Tag, Law School, Lawyer Boyfriends, M/M, Smut, Top Rafael Barba, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-27 07:43:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18734644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnitedKatesofAmerica/pseuds/UnitedKatesofAmerica
Summary: So for him to not realize the problem that had been staring at him right in the face for weeks--months, more like it--felt like a hit to his ego in the worst way possible.Especially when he considered himself an expert on the subject at hand:Rafael Barba.Maybe, Sonny had tried to reason with himself in the beginning, it was because at first, what he now dubbed as 'evidences of a pattern' started off small.





	Aren't You a Sight for Sore Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> First off, I have to thank Barisi Twitter for all of the ideas you guys threw out to get the writing juices going! I kind of mashed a few of them up all into one little fic, so I hope it's everything you could want and maybe a bit more!!! 
> 
> Thank you to soul_writerr for the idea about Sonny wanting to keep Raf's glasses on during the smut!
> 
> Thank you to mforpaul for the line, "If we're not gonna have sex in the next 10 seconds..." 
> 
> and a BIG thank you to Juli for the prompt about Rafael getting glasses in the first place!! This couldn't have been possible without you!
> 
> And yes, I have had to be bribed to go to the doctor because I do NOT like them. Not one bit.
> 
> Also, see if you can catch any of the puns I could think of LOL. 
> 
> As always, I appreciate all the kudos, comments, and everything in between!
> 
> ***I do NOT own the last scene, it is from S19E3 of NBC's "Law and Order: SVU"
> 
> *******Here's a link to the inspiration for Rafael's glasses!
> 
> https://thekenobae.wordpress.com/2014/08/22/23310/

Sonny had always considered himself a pretty competent detective, despite the numerous transfers that littered his personnel file others may have taken to mean quite the opposite.

One of the good ones, y'know?

Willing to admit when he was wrong or needed help with a case, but never out of ideas or ways to help move a case along. Focused and determined to do his best for the victims he'd sworn to protect, dead or alive.

His big heart in the right place.

He'd go so far as to say _gr_ _eat_ , even, if he could just get past the knee jerk reaction of ducked smiles, flushed cheeks, and brushed off comments he usually offered whenever someone complimented his work and finally accepted it for the truth it was. 

But that's just who Dominick "Call me Sonny" Carisi Jr. is. 

So for him to not realize the problem that had been staring at him right in the face for weeks--months, more like it--felt like a hit to his ego in the worst way possible. 

Especially when he considered himself an expert on the subject at hand:

_Rafael Barba._

Maybe, Sonny had tried to reason with himself in the beginning, it was because at first, what he now dubbed as 'evidences of a pattern' started off small.  

 

* * *

 

 

Rafael seemed to squint a lot, which Sonny had initially brushed off because his partner had an expressive face, when he wanted to, and a lot of his signature looks included the small crinkle at the corners of his emerald eyes as Rafael shot sharp looks down--or in some instances, up--at suspects, defense lawyers, and on the not so rare occasion, Sonny himself _._

It was definitely a look that got Sonny hot underneath the collar whenever he was witness to it, that was for sure.

But then, it seemed to become a fixed expression on his partner's face.

During briefings with the squad when they shared a case file, Rafael more often then not pulled the manilla folder from Sonny's hands to pull it closer to himself with a mumbled complaint about Sonny's wild hand gestures and how it distracted him from the finer details. 

When they'd go out for date night--on the rare occasion their calendars aligned in such a way-- if the restaurant or bar's lights were dimmed, Rafael pushed aside the menus and asked Sonny to just choose, if it wasn't one of their usual haunts where he was better versed. 

It wasn't hard to get his scotch, though, no matter where they ended up. 

Worst of all was when they sat at home, on nights like _that_ night, the night that started the whole ordeal, Rafael's work spread across half of the dining room table, Sonny's law school assignments occupying the other half. Both men would spend hours upon works hunched over their respective papers after they got home from work, only the occasional question, comment, or suggestion shared between them with the sound of pens being scratched across paper and coffee sipped to fill the silence. 

Sonny was always the first one to break his concentration, head tipped back on the dining room chair as he counted to twenty to stop himself from throwing the towel in. After three years of divided time between the precinct, night school, and his family and relationship responsibilities, he was  _tired._

But he was close to graduation. _So_ close he could taste it. 

Just a few more weeks. 

That thought alone was enough motivation for Sonny as he picked his head back up and looked over to Rafael, lips pursed as he took stock of his partner. 

"Raf..?" He asked softly. 

Rafael hummed, but didn't look away from the paper currently held up to his face. 

"Rafael," Sonny tried again, repeating his partner's name twice more before the older man responded.

"What, Sonny? What is it?" Rafael snapped, paper discarded as he turned his eyes on the other man, fingers pinched over the bridge of his nose. "I've got opening statements for the McMillan case tomorrow at 2, I need to get these final revisions finished before bed." 

Sonny frowned, body leant over the table as he dragged one hand through Rafael's hair, his thumb pressed firmly into the older man's temple to rub small circles into the tender skin. "Headache?" He guessed.

Rafael shook his head just enough for Sonny to feel it, but not hard enough to knock Sonny's hand away. "No, no not really...at least, not the normal 'too much caffeine, not enough food and/or sleep'." 

"You getting sick, then?" Sonny asked, hand shifted from Rafael's temple to his forehead as he checked for a temperature. "You don't feel warm..." 

"Let me stop you right there, cariño, I'm fine," Rafael said softly, fingers circled around Sonny's wrist to pull his hand away, but not before he pressed a few fleeting kisses against the younger man's knuckles. "Next thing I'll know, you'll have your mother, or worse, _my_ mother, over here cooking soup and forcing me to stay home." 

Sonny smiled, though the questioning look in his eyes refused to disappear. "What's up then? You practically had that paper up to your nose just now. Something bothering you about the case? Or the flow of your statement, maybe? Can I help?" 

"I just--" Rafael sighed, a miserable look settled on his face before he carefully covered it with a thin lipped scowl. "Just rereading what I've got so far, looking for gaps." 

"Okay, but you don't gotta put your eyes on the paper to do that, y'know," Sonny teased, before the smirk fell right from his lips when it suddenly clicked in his brain. "Unless you _do_  have to, Raf..." 

"And what does  _that_ mean?" Rafael asked accusingly. 

Sonny went for his best disarming smile, all dimples and white teeth as he scooted closer to the table, elbows propped on the wooden top as he leant in. It was like being in the interrogation room, when he had a perp right where he wanted them. He just needed to keep Rafael talking, push just the right buttons and he'd have him. "All's I'm saying is that I think you'd look sexy in glasses...maybe some of those thick framed ones?" 

"And what does _**that** _mean, Dominick?" Rafael muttered agitatedly, hands on the table's edge as he pushed back and stood, arms crossed over his chest.

"When's the last time you had an eye exam, babe?" Sonny asked innocently. "I know it hasn't been in the last year and a half since we've been dating. Unless you've been sneaking off while I've been at work." 

"Dated at this point, if you keep it up," Rafael grumbled. 

Sonny laughed, not at all dissuaded by his partner's meager threat. "C'mon, Raf...glasses wouldn't be the worst thing to happen to you, right? It might help with the headaches too, you never know." 

"What an astute observation, detective," Rafael huffed, "You really should go into the medical field after this, I think you're wasting a true talent." 

"You only get this defensive when you know I'm right," Sonny pointed out as he stood, quickly closing the distance between them to drag an reluctant, but in the end, willing Rafael into his arms. "It's not a bad thing, Raf...listen, I haven't gone in a while either, and Amanda and the Lieu both have been struggling getting Jesse and Noah to go to the doctors,  _especially_ the dentist. We need to set an example." 

"We aren't their parents," Rafael tried, arms wrapped around Sonny's middle and cheek rested against his chest, fully aware of the fact that he sounded just like Noah and Jesse and that _that_ was not helping his case. At all. "Why should we have to set the example?" 

Sonny chuckled and pressed a kiss to the crown of Rafael's head. "Because we're family, and some of the only consistent male role models in their lives and they'll do what we do if only to spite their mothers...c'mon, we'll go together and I'll make it worth your while, hm? Whatever you want after we're done."

"Whatever I want?" Rafael repeated, head tipped back so that he could plant a kiss on the underside of Sonny's jaw before he stepped away and his expression shifted into one Sonny was so used to seeing. ADA Rafael Barba. "Even going to a show?" 

Mentally, Sonny cringed. He enjoyed theatre as much as the next guy, even more so since he'd been dating Rafael, but after Lucia had dragged him to an opera last month when Rafael had been unable to make it because of work, he was still scarred.

Still, if it meant getting Rafael into the doctor's, he'd deal with it. 

"It'll only be good if you can actually _see_ the performance, right? So...if you'll go with me for eye exams, I'll take you to whatever show you wanna see, babe," Sonny offered.

Rafael pretended to consider the deal before he nodded his satisfaction and turned to walk into their bedroom, grinning like a Cheshire cat when he was sure his partner couldn't see. "You have yourself a deal, counsellor. Make the appointment and I'll make sure Carmen adds it to my schedule."  

The bedroom door clicked shut before Sonny could respond, the detective left standing in their dining room wondering if he'd just been played, hands thrown in the air in defeat.

" _Just_ like a kid," Sonny groaned before he grabbed for his phone to look up the closest optometrist. 

 

* * *

 

The appointment goes about as well as Sonny could have expected it to once they manage to get an appointment booked.

He goes first, if only to prove a point to Rafael that there's nothing to worry about. 

Turns out Dr. Simmons is a fantastic guy on top of one of the better known optometrists in the city.

They walk out of the exam room twenty minutes after he was called back, engrossed in a discussion about the need for better preventative eye care with the amount of technology and harsh light people are exposed to in today's time. 

"What's the diagnosis?" Rafael asked once Sonny had clapped the good doctor on the back and joined him back in the waiting area.

Sonny chuckled as he dropped a hand to Rafael's thigh and squeezed reassuringly. "I'm not dying, Raf. Just a bit of change in my left eye since the last time I had an exam, he said some readers might be good for me when I'm working so I don't strain myself. But I'm still fit for the field."  

Rafael clicked his tongue and nodded towards the wall spanning the left side of the office mounted with rows of glasses. "The city of New York weeps with gratitude...are you going to have to get a pair of glasses?" 

"Nah, he said a cheap pair from CVS would probably do the trick. If not, I can come back in and get fitted." 

"Oh great, so you'll be wearing the same style as my--"

"Rafael Barba?" The nurse assistant, Jennifer, called, clipboard held in one hand as she looked around the waiting area. 

"That's him," Sonny waved and pointed to his partner, giving Rafael his most encouragingly smile as the older man stood. "Go get 'em, tiger...you'll do great." 

Whatever Rafael said in reply was lost on Sonny as he disappeared around the corner and into the exam room behind the nurse.

Sonny spent the next thirty-five minutes flipping through whatever old magazines had been stock piled on the coffee table in the waiting. 

When Rafael reappeared, he looked so uncomfortable that is sent a sharp spike of guilt through Sonny's gut as he stood and met his partner halfway through the office.

"You okay?" Sonny whispered, blue eyes focused solely on his partner.

"Fine," Rafael muttered before he stalked off to the wall of glasses he'd motioned to earlier as Dr. Simmons appeared at Sonny's side.

Sonny offered the doctor a strained smile. "Guess he didn't like whatever news you gave him." 

"Not particularly," Dr. Simmons nodded. "Mr. Barba's eyes have become quite farsighted compared to his last exam, driving would be fine without glasses--" 

"He doesn't drive," Sonny interjected. 

"He said as much," Dr. Simmons chuckled, then handed over both sets of their paperwork. "I recommended glasses for when he's working, which he said is always, so..." 

"So he needs glasses, right, thanks doc, we appreciate you fitting us in," Sonny offered his hand to shake the doctor's before he turned and made his way to where Rafael was glaring murderously over the entire wall of glasses. "They aren't gonna bite, y'know." 

"I know that. I'm not an idiot." 

"Never said you were, Raf," Sonny said softly, arm outstretched over Rafael's shoulder to pluck a pair of thick-rimmed, rounded framed glasses that he had envisioned his partner in. "What about these, hm? They look like your style." 

"If my style is elderly literature professor retiree that tries too hard to stay 'hip'," Rafael snarked, but took the glasses and placed them on the bridge of his nose, green eyes calculating as Rafael inspected himself in the small mirror. 

 _Not bad,_ Sonny thought to himself as he admired his partner from behind, _but they could do better._

"I don't like them," Rafael decided, taking them off to put back on the rung they'd been pulled from. 

"Okay, okay, well look, there's tons more to choose from," Sonny said encouragingly. "How about I take this half the wall and you take that half, we'll meet in the middle with our choices?" 

Rafael sighed through his nose before he relented with a curt nod, back turned from his partner as he studied his options. 

It took them another twenty minutes before they reconvened and Rafael set about trying each of the pairs they'd selected on. 

Thick-rimmed, rimless, square, oval, smaller lens, larger lenses.

Something was wrong with every pair, or wasn't _right,_ that Rafael tried on.

Soon enough, the pile of discarded frames outweighed the ones left.

Sonny prayed one of the last few sitting in front of his partner would be the one. 

And by the grace of God himself, his prayers were answered. 

Rafael picked up on of Sonny's last choices in the pile.

A rimless frame with dark ear pieces, and small, rectangular with rounded edged lenses. 

Sonny mouth went dry as he watched as Rafael's hands--God he loved those hands--uncurled the ear pieces and pushed the bridge until the frames were perched at the highest point on his nose and turned to face him. 

Rafael was _gorgeous._

"What do you think?" Rafael asked the question for the hundredth time, but Sonny found himself unable to reply as he drank in the sight of his partner as he turned back to study himself in the mirror. "...I think like these, but--" 

"No!" Sonny shouted, ears and cheeks tinged pink as the other patients glanced their way. "No, no, I mean yes, of course, ugh, they look good--great, actually, Raf," he tried again, head ducked down to whisper quietly in the older man's ear, his chin rested on Rafael's shoulder to meet his eyes through the mirror. "I think those are my favorite...you look so fucking sexy in those, babe." 

"Is that so?" Rafael murmured, leant back just enough into Sonny's space as he twisted his neck each way to consider all of the angles before he took them off and placed them aside. "These are the ones then. I refuse to wear them around the squad, though, the last thing I need to do is give them another reason to make the 'Sugar Daddy' jokes they seem to enjoy." 

Sonny ignored the comment as he mentally cheered with the decision, the image of Rafael in his glasses already ingrained in his mind. He'd work on getting Rafael comfortable with wearing his glasses when it was time. 

"Great," Sonny said, his best impression of calm and collected as he grabbed the rest to put away. "You go check out and we can head home." 

"Oh no, not just yet, cariño," Rafael tutted, "I upheld my half of the deal, now it's your turn..we're going get tickets after I find out how long it'll take to get my glasses in and _then_ we'll going home."

"No problem," Sonny gave in without a fight, still flustered from the sight of the love of his life in glasses. "I'll wait for you right over there." 

What a spec-tacular deal it was turning out to be indeed. 

 

* * *

 

It took three weeks for Rafael's glasses to be ready.

Three weeks of tortuous wet dreams filled with Rafael and those _damn_ glasses that left Sonny hard and desperate come morning time and scrambling for excuses whenever Rafael asked--but never complained--about the sudden uptick in their sex life. 

He blamed it on the stress at work, the stress of his final assignments, the stress of studying for the Bar Exam. 

He even blamed it on the stress of dealing with his sisters, God forgive him. 

Sonny wouldn't have considered any of the excuses _total_ lies, per say.

With law school winding down and the very real reality of having to take the Bar in a few short months, he was beyond antsy. 

If only he could finish his last take home exam, he would be finished until exams. Exams he could do. 

Rafael had bullied Olivia into giving Sonny some of his well earned PTO to take the day off and get it done, but so far he'd only managed to get through about four-fifths of the assignment and it was already nearing 5pm. 

Sonny had wanted to cook dinner before Rafael got home, but the older man had squashed that idea knowing it would be another excuse for Sonny to procrastinate. Instead, he offered to pick up dinner on the way home after he ran a few other errands. 

 _How thoughtful_ , Sonny mentally groaned as he dropped his head to the stack of papers on the dining room table, eyes closed to give him a brief reprieve from staring at the same essay response he'd been trying to answer for the last fifteen minutes.

Time passes quickly after that, and before Sonny realized and picked up his head off of the table after he unintentionally dozed off, it was a quarter past six. 

" _Fuck_ me," Sonny muttered and stood, wincing as his joints popped. "Okay...I can do this, I can do this," he said, hands splayed across his papers as he looked down at the essay response, repeating it back to himself twice before he paced the length of the living room. Maybe if he talked it out first, he could write it easier. 

Anything at this point would be better than nothing. 

So he paced and talked, doing his best impersonation of Rafael as he played devil's advocate with himself to work through the kinks in his response. It was a good strategy, and kept his attention, so much so that he hadn't heard the door to the apartment open nor Rafael's footsteps until a hand reached out to grab his shoulder and he jumped.

"Oh shit, Raf, you scared me!" Sonny laughed, a bit breathless, as he spun around to greet his partner with a kiss, blue eyes rounded as he froze. 

Rafael, for his part, looked unimpressed, if a little pleased with the response, green eyes bright behind his new glasses as he kissed the surprised look off of Sonny's face.

"Hello to you too, mi amor," he drawled, "How did your work day go? Are you finished with your assignment?" 

Sonny, unable to find his voice in the moment, shook his head slowly. 

"Are you close to being finished?" Rafael tried again, his smirk growing with each passing second. 

He received a shrug for his troubles that time. 

"Dominick, I asked Liv to give you the day off so you could actually be productive, not to laze about," Rafael chided, making a move to step past Sonny to check on his partner's progress himself, gasping when he was instead tugged back into Sonny's arms and their lips crashed together not a moment later. 

Sonny moaned into the kiss, his hands cupped around Rafael's cheeks the second he felt Rafael put his hands on his hips, fingers rubbing gently above his waistband. They enjoyed licking into each other mouths, slowly transition to something deeper, heavier, before Rafael forced them apart to catch his breath.

"Sonny," Rafael murmured, head tipped back as Sonny peppered kisses across his jaw. " _Sonny,_ cariño. Hang on." 

"Huh, what?" Sonny's trance seemed to break instantly then, searching Rafael's eyes for hesitation. "What's wrong?" 

Rafael chucked, one hand still on Sonny's hip to steady them both, the other dipped into the back pocket of Sonny's sweats to fondle his backside. "Nothing's wrong...but I'm not going to be to blame for you not finishing your assignment on time. Get it done, and we'll continue where we left off, okay?" 

"I'm so  _over_ it, Raf," Sonny whined, hands carding through the short hairs on the back of Rafael's neck. "And you...you look so _good_...I just need a little pick me up, please? Let me give you a blowjob, first." 

"Dios mios," Rafael muttered. Only Sonny would get pleasure from giving _him_ pleasure. A thought struck him, then. "How about, instead...I'll help you finish your assignment, hm?" 

Sonny shook his head. "Y'know I don't want help like that, babe...I gotta do it myself or it won't matter if I have the degree or not. It's my work." 

"Admirable words, mi amor, but I meant how about...for every response you finish, I'll give you something as a reward?" Rafael suggested. 

"Like a dog?" Sonny asked, nose wrinkled. "I think that's worse." 

"Everyone _is_ always calling you my puppy, following after me wherever I go." 

"Fin says it _one_ time!" Sonny gripped. 

"Do you want my help, or not? Otherwise, I can go and work on my case law in the bedroom." 

Sonny did _not_ want Rafael, or those glasses, walking out his sight _anytime_ soon. "...fine. Can I at least pick the rewards?" 

Rafael shot Sonny that sharp glare he'd long since perfected and, Holy Mother of Jesus, was he in trouble. "Go sit at the table and read the next question." 

Sonny swallowed, already feeling the effects of Rafael's voice slithering down his stomach and settling-- _thank God he was wearing sweatpants--_ as he nodded and went to sit down, pen gripped so hard between his fingers he was worried it would break and bleed all over him.

The next hour was torture. Plain and simple. 

Rafael drilled Sonny, and not in the way Sonny would have preferred, about the legal definitions and case law he needed to have practically committed to memory in order to respond to the exam questions. 

The only thing keeping Sonny sane was that for each correct response, Rafael would remove one article of clothing, throwing in the briefest kiss or lightest of touches to keep Sonny from vibrating out of his seat. 

The loophole was that it could be from Sonny himself _or_ Rafael. And with Rafael still dressed in his three-piece suit, it was a painstakingly slow process. 

It was only when Sonny was down to only one sock and Rafael himself was sporting his boxers and glasses, both men shaking with unbridled anticipation and desire, did Rafael smile. 

"You're doing so well, mi amor," Rafael purred, exam paper discarded with one hand as the other pushed the frames farther up his nose, Sonny's eyes diligently tracking the movement. "One more question and you'll be finished, a two-for-one. Are you ready?" 

" _Please_ ," Sonny rasped. "Just...just, for Christ's sake, Raf, c'mon." 

“Okay then. What word has the legal definition of the concealment of intended meaning in communication, making communication confusing, intentionally ambiguous, and difficult to interpret. It can be deliberately confusing in order to conceal the truth?" Rafael asked, satisfaction rolling from his body as Sonny's eyes widened and he shrugged. 

"I, ugh, fuck that definition was confusing itself!" Sonny complained, physically sat on his hands to keep himself from reaching out to touch himself or the man in front of him. "Um...okay, confusing..shit, obstruction? No, no that's not it." 

"You're close," Rafael hummed appraisingly, the double meaning to his words obvious as he watched Sonny squirm in his seat, the younger man's cock dark and leaking against his stomach. "Think, Dominick..." 

Sonny pinched his eyes shut to get the image of Rafael and his glasses from his mind, head tipped back as he groaned and shifted his hips to try and release some of the pressure in his lower abdomen. He was _aching,_ and they had barely touched each other. Maybe he should just give in and take care of the problem himself and he'd finish his assignment later.

It wasn't due until the _end_ of the week, anyway.

Rafael's voice slithered into his ears, calming the burning want just enough to help clear the fog from his mind. "You _know_ this, Sonny...you're so smart, mi amor, think. What word has the legal definition of the concealment of intended meaning in communication, making communication confusing, intentionally ambiguous, and difficult to interpret. It can be deliberately confusing in order to conceal the truth?" 

"Not obstruction, but close?" Sonny repeated, one blue eye cracked open to look at his partner before he searched desperately through his mind. The last three years had to be fro something, even if it was for a damn orgasm at this point! "Ob...obfuscation? To obfuscate is to obscure the intended meaning of communication by making the message difficult to understand, usually with confusing and ambiguous language."

The warm flash of pride in Rafael's eyes seemed heightened behind the shine of his lenses as he nodded. "Correct," he murmured, "stand up, Sonny, lean over the table and write down the answer. And then you're done with your assignment and I'll fuck you."

Sonny stood so fast the legs of the chair skidded across the hardwood, his cock bobbing as he rushed to write down what he said before it was forgotten.

He was so engrossed in the effort that he almost shrieked when a warm, liquid covered fingers dipped between the cheeks of his ass. 

"Keep going," Rafael ordered, planting a kiss to the middle of Sonny's back. "I've got you, cariño."

"O-Okay," Sonny panted, legs spread enough to give Rafael better access as he wrote, his hips circling back to meet the finger circling gently over his hole. "Just...don't-I'm not...I don't know how long I'll last," he admitted.

"That's okay," Rafael reassured, rutting his newly freed cock against the back of Sonny's thigh as he experimentally pushed a finger inside of the younger man. "Tell me when you're finished...and when you're ready for my cock, Sonny."

 _I've been ready_ , Sonny wanted to scream, but dropped his shoulders and instead rolled his hips back into Rafael's touch as he continued to work. 

Before he knew it, his response was down and more importantly, Rafael had started to scissor two fingers inside of him. "I'm-I'm gonna have to go back over this after...dunno how a-articulate I was," Sonny mumbled.

Rafael just shushed him softly, lips pressed to his shoulder. "You did so well, I'm proud of you."

Sonny keened at the praise, his cock twitching as he leaked steadily onto the floor. " _Raf,_ please." 

"Okay, okay," Rafael chuckled, pushing a hand down on Sonny's shoulder to have him lean over the table. "You're ready..?"

"N-no, wait," Sonny scrambled upwards, almost knocking them both back onto their asses, his lips red from biting themselves as he rounded on Rafael. "I want-I want...Raf."

"Tell me what you want, and I'll give it to you," Rafael promised, unable to stop himself from taking Sonny's jaw and dragging him into a filthy kiss. "I'll give you anything."

"Wanna see you, wanna see you, please," Sonny begged, his steps rushed and stumbled as they all but crashed onto the sofa, Sonny on his back as he looked up to Rafael, hand behind one knee to place it at Rafael's shoulder. "Please." 

"Mierda," Rafael cursed, hand wrapped tightly around the base of his shaft to stave of an early release, the tip of his cock pressed to Sonny's fluttering ring of muscles. "I've got you, Sonny." 

Sonny nodded jerkily, one hand clasped around the back of Rafael's neck, the other cupped around his jaw to pull him down to a searing kiss. "If we’re not gonna have sex in the next ten seconds--"

That was all Rafael needed to push steadily inside the man below him, swallowing one another's moans and cries of pleasure as they quickly found a relentless rhythm. 

It was an odd sensation, feeling Rafael's glasses as they bumped against his cheek or his forehead as they kissed, but one Sonny only found oddly more arousing. 

He almost cried out when he felt Rafael momentarily slow and his hand reach up to pull the glasses from his face. "Wait, wait, Raf, k-keep 'em on, why don't ya?" 

"Seriously?" Rafael panted, sitting back enough to get a good look at Sonny's sweat slicked, red bloomed skin of his chest and his stomach. 

"You said-you said anything," Sonny whispered, fingers dragged through the thick mat of dark hair on Rafael's chest. "It's s-so fucking sexy. You in glasses." 

Rafael sighed dramatically, but pushed the frames back up his nose before he claimed Sonny's mouth again. "You're ridiculous," he murmured.

"I-I don't care," Sonny shot back, hips rolled upwards to force Rafael to move again. "Now, you gonna fuck me or n-not?" 

It was a challenge if Rafael had ever heard one, and a challenge he would not take lightly. He gripped at Sonny's hips with a renewed energy and pounded into the younger man, grunting against Sonny's cheek until they both came with a cry of one another's name on their lips, Sonny's cum coating their stomach as they rode out their orgasms until Rafael collapsed on top of Sonny with a loud sigh.  

"That was...woah," Sonny exhaled, a hand splayed across Rafael's back as he felt the older man's breathing return to a more normal rate. 

"Wait until you pass the Bar," Rafael spoke, his lips brushing against Sonny's collarbone with every word. 

 _Passing the Bar...wouldn't that be something,_  Sonny thought dreamily, unsure of when or how long they dozed on the sofa until Rafael had prodded at his side and helped him up so that they could shower together and eat dinner before they fell asleep curled around each other in the comfort of their bed. 

So worth having to sit through 3 hours of Wagner's Ring Cycle. 

 

 **Months Later**   

* * *

  

_"The three women got together 20 years after high school, and within a few hours, one of their teachers was found castrated in a hotel room." Olivia quickly filled Rafael in as the squad sat around her office, tapping her finger along her notes as if to accentuate her points._

_"What's the presumed motive?" Rafael asked, leant back in the chair across from where Olivia sat behind her desk._

_"It wasn't for giving 'em all Cs," Fin quipped from his perch in the corner of the room, earning a exasperated glare from the ADA._

_"Given the nature of the injury, there's a sexual motivation behind it," Olivia explained slowly._

_"Explains why Karr won't talk," Amanda said from her spot in the seat next to Rafael._

_"Yeah, I can't prosecute the assault unless the victim makes an ID," Rafael sighed, shifting in the chair as he mulled the details of the case over in his mind._

_"Okay, well, how about we charge the three women with obstruction?" Sonny asked, leant over the edge of Olivia's desk as he looked between the squad for a reaction to his idea._

_"For asserting their Fifth Amendment rights?" Rafael shot back incredulously._

_"After they lied to us and obfuscated our investigation," Sonny pointed out._

_"Obfuscate. Yummy," Rafael smirked, the tone of his voice and the look in his eyes sparking a flash of heat through Sonny's stomach that the mere mention of the word from his partner's lips. Before he could reply, Olivia had a hand up in Rafael's direction, though the knowing look she shared with both of them meant she **knew** exactly what they were doing._

_Rafael hated to admit it too a lot of self-control to school his smirk back into something more professional._

_"Hold on, Rafa. An obstruction charge would certainly leverage some cooperation. If you can't prove the crime, prove the cover-up," Olivia remarked, earning a nod from Rafael as he stood._

_"You'd have reasonable cause for an arrest, but my advice is, get Jason Karr on board, or this train is going nowhere," he said before he departed, but not before he shot a wink, unbeknownst to the rest of the squad, in Sonny's direction._

_"Which we know is not gonna happen," Amanda said, hands in the air as if ready to throw the towel in."_

_"Okay, so we are going to follow Carisi's suggestion," Olivia ordered,_ _Sonny turning back from where he'd been rooted in his place staring after his partner when his name was mentioned. "_ _Arrest them for obstruction, and put them all in the same holding cell."_

_With a plan in place, the three detectives left Olivia's office, one of which would be distracted for the better part of the next hour thinking about what he planned to do to one certain ADA when he got home._

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
